Tastes like Chocolate
by xwarLockx
Summary: Well, as what the title was telling you.


One-shot!: It's not that good but just deal with it!

* * *

Oh! You tease!

It was a sunny noon, winds blew a little bit harder yet not good enough to fly ladies skirts. It was actually lunch break for students and faculty members. The classrooms were almost deserted, only a few murmurs can be heard from chatting students. And the cafeteria was the exact opposite, the place was crowded and students were busy munching up their lunch. Everyone was having a good time exchanging thoughts and news.

Well, some students prefer having their lunch at places away from the crowd, some may stay under a tree, and some may go out of school.

And in a spot not so far from the school's main building a group 3 of students were having their lunch under a big tree. Chatting while eating ofcourse.

"Take a look at this!" Nao raised her hand revealing a stick of lip gloss.

Her friends looked at her with blank expressions on their faces, as if they were not interested. Well they're not interested at all.

"Oh com'on guys! It's new!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever Nao!" Mikoto returned her attention back to her bento which Mai prepared. "It's really goooood Mai!" the spiked hair kid yelled full with glee.

"Thanks Mikoto" Mai replied with a genuine smile on her face. "Hey look who's coming." She affixed her glaze to a couple heading on their direction.

"It's the kaichou!" Mikoto excitedly jumped, still holding her bento as if it was a very expensive porcelain jar.

"Don't forget the mutt she's with" Nao said roughly.

"Good day to you Natsuki and Kaichou- san!" Mikoto greeted them with a big grin on her face.

"Hi there Mikoto!" Natsuki greeted the girl. "And to you too Mai, Spidey."

Mai nodded and offer them to join them. The two gladly sat on the green ground.

"So, what's new?" Shizuru politely said breaking the silence.

"Here's what's new!" Nao raised her newly bought lip gloss.

And crickets chirped. . .

Natsuki laughed hard, she never expect that she would see another embarrassed Nao after having their karaoke party.

"A-ara" Shizuru was trying her best not to laugh like her Natsuki did. So does Mai, and Mikoto was lost in her bento-world.

"Shut it mutt! Damn!" Nao cursed, trying to hide her blush. "Yah know," she started applying the lip gloss in her upper lip. "it tastes like chocolate, try to kiss me for you to see." She smirked

Irritated at the sight of Natsuki holding her stomach laughing, Nao approached Natsuki's girl. "Hey Fujino! Wanna taste my chocolate flavoured lips?" She said in a bit seductive manner, pouting her shiny lips a bit.

Upon hearing Nao, Natsuki immediately stood up and straighten up her school uniform. "o-oi"

Shizuru was frozen, she can't hardly hear Natsuki, her heart was pounding hard that it reached her ears, deafing her. She was staring at Nao's pink shiny lips, confused.

_What the! Why am I having the urge to kiss Yuuki-san? _

Nao closed her distance to the kaichou girl, who was sitting nervously in front of her. She crawled slowly like a silent beast waiting for it's prey to be open and ready to devour the helpless creature.

Shizuru was glued to her seat, confused whether she'll do it or refrain from Nao's tempting offer.

*Diiiing dOOOooong*

Shizuru was saved by the bell.

Xxxx

Afternoon, it was indeed a nice afternoon, the sun was setting on the west, giving pretty colours in the clear almost dimmed sky. The school was deserted, only a few students can be seen roaming around the campus and most of them were on their way to their respective homes.

"Maaaaaiii! Hurry up! Mikoto waved her hands as she yelled at Mai.

"I'm coming! Mou, can't you walk a bit slower Mikoto?"

"But running's fun Mai!" the girl said happily "Am I right Nao?"

Nao was nodded while her full attention was on her bag.

"Is there something wrong Nao" Mai asked

"Ohh shit! I think I left my purse in the classroom." Nao replied with a sign of annoyance in her face. "I think you two should go ahead, I'll just go get my purse. My keys' in there"

"You sure?" Mai asked. "We can wait here."

"No, thanks, but just go ahead."

Nao ran into the main building. Her classroom was located at the 4th floor of the said building.

She opened the classroom's sliding door and her eyes wandered around the empty room. She inspected every desk yet found nothing. "Where is it? Damn that thing!"

"Looking for this Yuu-ki-san?"

Nao immediately recognized the voice. She walked out to the corridor where the voice owner was standing.

Nao snatched her purse from the taller woman. "Gee thanks, I'm about to lose my patience." Nao turned around and make her leave.

"Not so fast Yuuki" she was stopped when the taller woman held her right arm.

"What the heck Fujino!" she turned and face the woman.

Shizuru plastered a smile which was very unsual to Nao, and it causes her hairs in her spine to stand.

"Fujino? You're freaking me out! Lem'me go!" Nao demanded as she squirmed from Shizuru's held.

Shizuru leaned closer to Nao, making the red-head blushed furiously. She can feel Shizuru's warm breath tickling her left ear.

"Yuuki-san, I think I'm gonna taste that chocolate flavoured lips of yours." The brunette whispered. "You sure are a good teaser."

~end

* * *

A/N: That's it! Sorry about this, it only took me less an hour making this crap. Well, the idea was something I got from my friend. :)

BACK TO STUDY! [Study mode] need to study for our return demo. Can somebody help me? I think I suck at assessing sick people!


End file.
